


Separation Anxiety-Taegyu

by samzramzbamz



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samzramzbamz/pseuds/samzramzbamz
Summary: A clingy Taehyun who suffers with separation anxiety gets attached to an anti social classmate, Choi Beomgyu. Their natures are the complete opposite from each other but despite their differences Taehyun can't get rid of his yearn to be by the boys side 24/7.*Yeonbin side storytw//self harm, depressionenjoy the story<3(also on wattpad-@samzramzbamz)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Taegyu - Relationship, Yeonbin - Relationship, male x male - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	1. one ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to a taegyu fanfic! I will try to upload a new chapter every other day. Kudos and comments are well appreciated !  
> enjoy<3

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

“Doctor Kim could you please repeat what you just said?” 

He sighs, “I’m sorry but your son is diagnosed with separation anxiety Ma’am.”

The blonde haired boy Taehyun looked to the side where his parents stood holding onto each other in shock of the sudden news. Well, I wouldn’t call it sudden. The blonde haired boy since middle school received this sense of extreme fear and panic that he would go into when his loved ones were away from him, even if it was just for a few hours. 

At thirteen years old, Kang Taehyun was here on a saturday morning, being diagnosed with separation anxiety.

His father finally spoke, “Well Dr. Kim what can we do to help him?!”

The doctor stood from his seat and went to grab antibiotics from his computer, they were a small bottle with a sticker on it that had ‘Kang Taehyun’ labeled on it.

“Well we prepared the most effective medication to treat separation anxiety disorder, called tricyclic antidepressants (TCAs) ; however, this only results when it is extremely necessary. Other than that please don't scare your son.” The doctor glanced at my shaking hands, “It’s nothing serious. Many people go through this. You don't have to be scared Taehyun.” 

The doctor continued on, “If there's anything that helps you calm down when you start to feel anxious like listening to calming music, breathing into a paper bag, drawing or any hobby you enjoy that can easily distract you from the situation.”

Taehyun loved listening to music and actually was in a singing competition throughout his childhood. Now he didn't like bragging about it but he always won first place. Music was his escape, his voice was his safe space. 

“I enjoy singing. Music is my comfort , I think that would help.” 

The doctor nodded as the young boy smiled at his parents to reassure them that he was fine, the last thing he wanted was to upset his parents. They came in and gave him a hug, “Yeah don't worry Son, we’ll get through this together.” He embarrassed himself into their warmth as it felt like his body was sinking into their pure love. It felt wanted, needed and gave him purpose. 

There it was. His strong yearn of having a sense of belonging to his loved ones. 

The blonde haired boy loved physical touch more than anything in the world, he relied on it and most of all, he needed it. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

It’s been four years since Taehyun has been diagnosed with separation anxiety and the blonde haired is finally starting his semester as a senior at highschool. School has always been Taehyun’s number one priority when it comes to looking out for his anxiety. School was the root of all problems for his separation anxiety. Here's why,  
Going to school for eight hours a day for a week caused him to be away from home a lot triggering his anxiety.  
Making close friends at school would be a problem, he wouldn't want to become dependent on them by getting too attached to them. It would only be a burden on them.  
After school activities! Having to sacrifice time for extracurricular activities made him stay out even longer away from home, a problem!!

In order to take precautions of those situations Taehyun has never made a close friend throughout his years at highschool to avoid serious attachment. Well, he had friends but he never considered them close friends as he tried his best to be less touchy and put a gap between him.

That friend is Sim Jaehyun, also known as Jake. Walking into the hallways the bell rang for first period as Taehyun quickly made his way to Science class in the morning. Walking in, the blonde haired boy noticed a lot of new faces in his senior class. ‘Are they perhaps transfer students?’ he wondered where all these new faces came from. 

A hand from the back suddenly swung back and forth as the voice called, “Hey Taehyun! Over here~” 

Taehyun looked to see his one friend Jake waving at an empty seat next to him by the window, smiling as he waved back at his friend, “Coming~”

Jake was sitting next to his best friend Sunghoon who waved at him and smiled, “Oh Sunghoon you're in this class too?” Taehyun said.

The balck haired boy nodded, “Yeah I’m happy I get to spend this semester with Jake I was so lonely last semester.”

That awkward silence kicked in again, the thing was Taehyun wasn't close with Sunghoon although he was his friend's best friend, they just never clicked. Jake suddenly put his hands around Taehyun and his other around Sunghoon pulling them down,

“Us three are going to have a fun time this semester.” He made eye contact with Sunghoon,”You better get along with Taehyun.”

Sunghoon and the blonde haired boy exchanged looks at each other and immediately started laughing at the situation. 

While the three were enjoying their bonding time Taehyun knew at the back of his head...he shouldn’t get too close with these two, he just couldn't. 

Class has ended and lunch came along. Taehyun popped in his headphones to play his tunes as he packed his own lunch so he didn't need to go out and buy some. Jake and Sunghoon offered if he wanted to spend lunch with them but maintaining his distance the blonde haired boy passed up on the offer. 

As students walked in and out the classroom eventually it was empty as Taehyun relaxed in his seat with the tunes of his favorite song playing in the background. ‘Ah the classroom to myself this is nice!’ 

Little did he know that he wasn't alone. A young brown haired boy was sitting at the corner behind him at the opposite side of the classroom with his hoodie on. This boy stayed behind for similar reasons, he packed his own lunch today but mostly because,

He despised social interaction . 

The boy name is Choi Beomgyu. He is extremely antisocial and hated crowded spaces, physical touch and talking to people with the only exception of his best friend of thirteen years, Choi Soobin. 

The blonde haired boy assuming he was alone unconsciously started to sing along to the lyrics of the song he was listening to out loud.

“Nobody knows who I really am.  
I've never felt this empty before,  
And if I ever need someone to come along?”

The brown haired boy raised his head that was resting on the table looking at the blonde haired boy sitting in front of him singing.   
As a creak of the sun from the window hit him it made his skin glow from the side and his hair a much lighter shade of blonde almost looking white. 

‘Is he a fairy?’ Beomgyu thought.

Not only was the brown haired boy startled at how sweet his voice was, he knew this song. It was one of his all time favourites.

Without realizing the brown haired boy started to sing along with him,

“Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?”

The two sang together with a sweet melody, jumping up, the blond haired boy took off his airpods and turned behind him.

There he saw a starstruck brown haired boy. 

“Were you singing along with me?”


	2. two♡

✧༺♥༻∞ ∞༺♥༻✧

"Ok class so we should start picking our class representatives now, other classes are way ahead of us." 

It was 9am in the morning and Mr. Blaus was desperately trying to get his class on board since it was already the last day of the week since school started. 

Taehyun on the other hand was stuck in a daze , staring at his prize at the other side of the classroom. The blonde haired boy glances at the boy with brown hair sitting at the window seat with his head resting on the table, Choi Beomgyu. 

However, Taehyun didn't know his name yet. Or anything about him for that matter. The only thing he knew was that earlier this week,...

"Were you singing along with me?" 

A starstruck Beomgyu who doesn't show emotion often was caught off guard, "U-um.." he said looking around nervously.

Taehyun moved his hands back and forth, "Oh no! Don't be nervous it's okay if you don't want to answer." Taehyun felt kinda bad, I mean the boy looked like he was gonna cry.

Overwhelmed at first, Beomgyu calmed down a bit and said, "Rie fu-life is like a boat" 

Taehyun turned around looking him in the eye, "You know that song?"

The brown haired couldn't help but smile, "One of my favourites of all times. Not a lot of people know it so I was surprised to hear you singing it" 

Taehyun moved his seat facing him to talk excitedly , "Exactly! I was wondering why this song was so underrated when-" And the two kept talking until lunch was over. They were so infatuated with each other's conversation that they even forgot to eat their lunch! 

Taehyun, the boy who promised himself he wouldn't get close to anyone this semester, was talking to this boy—but it was from a distance so he sought it to be fine. 

Choi Beomgyu for someone who hates conversation and only clicks with his small circle was talking a lot that day to a stranger.

The boy never spoke that much in his life.

♬♩♪♩ ♩♪♩♬

'Is he always that sleepy?' Taehyun thought to himself staring at Beomgyu, 'Cute.'

"So Yaraa for class president and Nana for vice? Sounds great!" Mr. Blaus continued on.

From across the classroom a blue haired boy spotted a blonde boy sitting at the back glancing at Beomgyu. He started back at him which made the blonde uncomfortable as he looked down at his sheets, pretending to look elsewhere.

"Weird.." Soobin mumbled.

"Hm. What did you say Soobine?" His best friend sitting behind him raised his head to say. 

Soobin turned back at his friend and smirked seeing how puffy his eyes were. "You actually were sleeping?" Patting his fluffy brown hair, "Nothing go back now." 

"Mhm." Beomgyu said before resting his head back on his arm. 

Choi Beomgyu hates physical touch but if it was soobin, there was an expectation. The two have been best friends since childhood as they grow up together.  
The boy rather despised the thought of people who are not in his close circle touching him, it made him uncomfortable. Their hands felt cold and like it would send a sting down his body, it freaked him out.

Taehyun suddenly felt a pencil from next to him poking him, turning at his friend Jake the next thing he said was the worst thing that could ever happen to Taehyun.

"Mr nominated you as class representative cleanup squad." 

"W-what?!"'

Mr. Blause closed his notebook, "Alright it's settled. Lia Yaraa and Min Nana are your class presidents, kang Taehyun and Choi Beomgyu are your clean up representatives." He continued on directly making eye contact with the blonde haired boy, "On mondays you come to school 10 minutes earlier to clean up and set the classrooms and after school every other day of the week you stay behind five minutes to clean up, understood?" 

Mr.Blause slammed his notebook on the desk yelling a certain somebody's name, "Choi Beomgyu stop sleeping in my class! Understood yes or no?!" The brown haired raised his head in annoyance, kissing his teeth, "Understood." He said.

Taehyun started to breathe heavily with many thoughts running through his head trying to count with his fingers how many hours he'd be spending away from home because of this. 

He never saw this coming. He thought as long as he didn't volunteer for extra curricular it wouldn't come to him. This was the first time in his life he got himself into something he can't get out!

He possibly couldn't say, "Yeah mr I can't do that because I have separation anxiety." He'd rather die than say that! If there's one thing Taehyun hated more it was admitting that he needed help or some type of sympathy from others, the boy hated troubling other people or being a burden.

Breathing more heavily Taehyun needed fresh hair to catch his breath, raising his hand he asked for the washroom.

Beomgyu gave him a slight side eye, 'is he okay?' He thought to himself.

"Breathe Taehyun, breathe." He managed to return to his regular breathing pattern after standing outside for a few seconds. 

"I'll just do it. I don't want to cause trouble for anyone, I'll just become the clean up class representative."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thank you for all the kudos!<3 Please leave your comments on how you think the story is going so far I would love to hear your inputs!   
> So I will be uploading every other week but I might start uploading everyday if i'm not too busy  
> thank you, take care


	3. Three♡

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

“Aren’t you going to help out?” A slightly annoyed Taehyun asked the brown haired boy guled on his phone. 

He glanced up at Taehyun, quite a cold stare, “I’m waiting for you to be done washing the chalkboard so we can go downstairs and get the chairs together.” he nonchalantly said.

It was 8:40am and the two chosen class representatives, Beomgyu and Taehyun came a few minutes early on a monday morning to complete their cleaning duties. 

Taehyun was surprised at the boy's response, he was so straight forward, “O-oh okay.” He turned back trying to reach the upper part of the chalkboard to wet it, ‘You can at least use that height to help me clean this though..’ he mumbled to himself. 

Struggling to reach, the taller brown haired came from behind him and touched his hand, taking the cloth out of it and started to wipe the areas Taehyun couldn't reach. The blonde who was already feeling uncomfortable being a class representative because extra curricular could trigger his anxiety, was already on edge today...but Beomgyu touching him made him forget all his worries.

Taehyun felt warm and fuzzy. He blushed as Beomgyu continued to wipe the remaining area with Taehyun huddled under him, the brown hair looked down and realized how close their faces were to each other. The blonde looked up at the taller, slightly red cheeks and there it was. Beomgyu’s puzzled expression like the first time they met, “Are you a fairy?” he blurred out.

“A what?”

Stumbling back keeping their distance, Beomgyu nervously choked on his words, “S-sorry! I meant sorry.”

“But I’m sure you said ‘fairy’ ?”

“N-no! I said sorry you must have heard wrong.”

Taehyun nodded putting away the cloth, “But why are you apologizing?.”

Beomgyu scratched his head, “I was mean earlier. I tend to not talk alot , I’m pretty nonchalant so if you want me to help you with something speak up, don't struggle alone.” 

“Ohh, I see. Well it didn't seem that way in the classroom that day.” He chuckled, “You were talking so much.”   
Beomgyu became flustered, I mean the blonde was correct. Choi Beomgyu, who never speaks, was talking a lot to someone he didn't know. “I don't know, it was like I broke character when I’m with you.”

Leaving the classroom, the two walked downstairs to collect the chairs, “Break character? Because you were talking passionately about your favourite artist to me? I think you're just not as ‘cold’ as you think you are Beom.”

The brown haired boy stopped his pace, “Beom?”

Taehyun realized what he had said, “O-oh sorry, Is it okay if I call you that?” 

Weird. Beomgyu liked it, he didn't mind Taehyun calling him that even though the boy hated when people who aren't in his close circle called him nicknames. “Yeah it's fine. I actually really like it.”

“Really? Yay! I thought I had made you uncomfortable.”

“No it's the opposite..for some reason I feel extremely comfortable with you. I don't really like physical touch other than my close loved ones, nor do I enjoy talking to people at all, that's just who I am. But it's different with you...like I had no issue grabbing your hand to take the cloth and when I talk to you I blabber, I never do that..” Putting his hand over his mouth, Beomgyu had done it again, blabbering out to him again. He wasn't used to this side of him, more like he didn't know he had it in him. 

Taehyun, shocked, felt that warm fuzzy feeling again, “Wow! I’m happy I make you feel comfortable!” 

Beomgyu slightly blushed, ‘why is he so pretty?’ he thought to himself and mumbled, “Y-eah.”

・゜゜・ ・゜゜・．

It was lunch time and like usual Taehyun kindly declined to go out with Jake and Sunghoon, he felt bad but he knew it had to be done. Eventually he knew the outcome would be if he creates a distance they would stop reaching out to him. Taehyun knew the consequences, he would be left with no friends but he didn't mind. Of course he cared a lot for his friends but he believed that this was the price he paid for having separation anxiety. 

“But you haven't been going out with us recently why don't you just bring your lunch and eat with us outside?” Jake suggested clinging onto his arm.

Taehyun twitched, touch is his weakness. He just couldn't resist the warmth of his hands, making him feel comfortable. There was no way he could say no now.

Watching from the other side of the classroom, Beomgyu stands from his desk and walks towards the two. A concerned Soobin asked, “where are you going?”

Taking Jake’s hands off the blonde, Beomgyu said, “He can't because he promised to hang out with me today.”

“O-oh since when were you two close?” Jake asked. 

A shocked Soobin watched from the corner of the classroom aggressively tightening his fists, ‘Yeah since when were they close?’ he thought to himself. 

\---

The empty classroom was just left of Beomgyu and Taehyun as everyone else went to buy lunch and hang out.

“Thanks for covering for me.” Taehyun smiled at the brown haired boy but sounded out of breath. “Sorry I’m trying t-to calm down.” Desperately trying to reduce his excessive breathing from the nervousness of the situation earlier, he breathed heavily. 

Beomgyu, pulling a seat next to him said, “It's fine. You're okay now.” softly placing his hand on his back.

Taehyun imdentily fell into his arms, he didn't care about anything right now, he just knew he needed physical touch. Beomgyu’s touch. Shoving his face into his chest Taehyun could feel his breathing pattern slowly returning back to normal as Beomgyu placed his arms on him pulling him into a hug. He rubbed circles around taehyun’s back to further calm him down. 

A flustered taehyun finally realized the situation and slowly pulled back, “Sorry..when I get nervous like this I usually have to try to calm myself down. I usually listen to music, breathe in a plastic bag but the most effective is ...touch.”

“Touch?” Beomgyu said.

“Yeah. The physical touch of another person really helps.”

Softly speaking Beomgyu said,

“Well If you ever feel like this again...you can rely on me to t-touch. You can touch me anytime you need.”


	4. Four♡

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤ ﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

"You can touch me anytime you need to."

Taehyun rolled onto the other side of his bed thinking about what Beomgyu had said to him yesterday. "I can't believe he actually said that!" 

Flipping over for the tenth time already he imagined the brown haired boy's hands slowly making circles on his back, his head cuddled into his arms as Taehyun squeezed his waist. 

He had to admit, the blonde haired boy never felt more embraced in his life. It was like out of all touches Beomgyu's was so different. Like he was missing out on it his whole life to be frank, he craved it.

He wanted his touch.

"You can touch me whenever you need to." Taehyun repeated that line in his head for the 100th time, 'Can I really...?' He thought.

The boy felt guilty. The whole reason why he was desperately trying to distance himself from Jake and Sunghoon was to avoid triggering his separation anxiety. So what excuse does it give him to touch Beomgyu? He knew it would trigger him. He would get too attached and eventually it would be a burden on Beom, he would definitely get annoyed.

Cuddling onto his plushie he imagined it was Beom, "But I miss his touch..." 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
(Two months later)

It's already been two months since then and students were finishing up their first term. The air was getting colder and X-mas was near. As for Taehyun and Beomgyu, they've been attached to the hip ever since. Within every opportunity Taehyun gets he would cling onto Beomgyu's arm. He would also often follow him to the washroom or spam text him in classes they didn't have with each other. 

The two walk home from school together after their extra curricular duties, meet up at a spot to walk to school in the morning with each other, and the brown haired boy has been to Taehyun's house multiple times. Beomgyu is actually great friends with the blonde haired eight year old sister now as well.

Beomgyu wasn't sure what to label them as yet but he was pretty sure that the blonde haired was one of his closest friends now, no he was his best friend.  
In terms of touching, the promise Taehyun made to himself had failed. There was no way he could bare putting a gap between Beomgyu and him, so he let him in. Does he regret getting attached to someone other than family? No. Frankly, it was the most alive the boy had felt his entire life. 

Within these two months what really brought their friendship closer was that one night...

Birth giver♡: Honey I'm sorry but it's only for one night, we'll be back by tomorrow afternoon. Only a few hours, if it gets bad you know you can take the pills.

My loving Son Taehyunnie♡: But mom please!! You said you wouldn't spend the night. Dad and Mai are with you too! I can't handle all those hours, mom my anxiety I can't do this. I don't even think the pills will help.

Birth giver♡: Spend the night at your friends Beomgyu or tell him to come over? That'll help, but honey please just take the pill even if you think it wont work, take it for mom's sake okay? This is all to help you get better.

My loving Son Taehyunnie♡: Ok fine mom....gn. Love you.

The blonde haired boy felt exhausted. His family had left him to sleep over at his aunt's house who's getting married in a few days. He was supposed to come of course but there wasn't an extra room for him so by default, he was forced to stay home.

Here, Taehyun started to breathe heavier, in his lonely house. His senses were clearer than ever. The water that dripped from the tap, the wind that howled from the window, the heater making slight noise. Everything was so painfully loud. He was anxious. More than ever.

Listening to his mom taehyun gulped down a pill in hopes that he would feel better. He still felt a little anxious and knew that he had no other option. There was no way the boy was going to spend the night alone. 

He rang his best friend's line. 

"You want me to cuddle you right?" the brown haired boy asked while a shy Taehyun sat on his bed in his pajamas, nodded. The brown haired smiled and came closer throwing himself on him as they both fell down to the bed. 

"Of course I will." Beomgyu said while wrapping his legs around Beomgyu and putting his hands around him. Beomgyu was the big spoon and Taehyun was the little. He covered them with the blanket and turned off the night lap.  
Taehyun felt his muscles become less tense and his breathing levels decrease. He sank into his warmth, it was crazy how his touch was almost like medicine. The brown haired suddenly leaned down and kissed the boy's head. It was a quick peck, no words were exchanged. Taehyun could feel his heart beating out of his chest, but decided to think nothing of it.

"By the way...so when you get nervous you feel the need to have physical contact?" 

Taehyun couldn't avoid it, more like he felt like he owed him an explanation. The boy had practically used him today because of it. Although Taehyun hated telling people about his separation anxiety, Beomgyu was different.

"Beom, I have separation anxiety. It's something I struggled with since I was thirteen." Taehyun went on, explaining in the best way he could for Beom to understand, "So I take these pills but that's only for extreme cases. On a daily basis if I get anxious I would just do things that calm me down quickly like listening to music, breathing in a plastic bag or having physical contact with someone." 

Beom squeezed him tighter and rubbed his head around his,

"It's okay Taehyun. I understand. And I'm sorry you have to go through this but you have me now. I'm happy you called me today to cuddle you and help calm you down."

"Really?" taheyun said, holding his hand around his waist, "You don't find me annoying?"

"No! I really don't Taehyun. In Fact...I like it when we touch."

Bump  
Bump

At this point the brown haired boy could hear Taehyun's heart jumping out of his chest, "Y-you like it?"

Beomgyu stroked his hair behind his ears, "Yeah I love it because it's you." 

He continued on, "Taehyun, has anyone told you that you're a fairy?" 

He looked up at the boy smiling a bit, "A fairy?!" He stood up from their position looking down at a flustered Beomgyu, "So last time you really did call me a fairy?"

He blushed, placing his hands on his face, "It was embarrassing but...you're so pretty like. You look like a fairy."

Taehyun hugged him from the front, "So what exactly is so pretty about me Beom?" He smiled knowing this was an opportunity to boost his ego and to see what Beomgyu really thinks of him.

"Hmm, your skin is soft, your shoulders are tiny, your blonde hair in the sun looks white almost like you're from a fairy tale." Beomgyu went on as Taehyun pouted, 

"that's all?"

"Oh and you're the perfect size for cuddles<3" The brown haired snuggled him as the blonde haired laughed while pushing him on the bottom getting a good view of his face.

Beomgyu felt his body twitch, this position felt...intimate. Avoiding eye contact he whispered, "W-what?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really handsome?"

He chucked, "Well other than Soobin not really."

Taehyun felt the mood drop after Beomgyu had mentioned Soobin. He had no idea why but he just felt the need to get off of him.

Beomgyu, not realizing of course, just snuggled back into the blonde's arm with no hesitation.

"About Soobin.." Taehyun spoke, "Are you two still close?"

Beomgyu sighed, "No! He hasn't been answering my texts or calls and I never get the chance to talk to him at school! Weird it's like he's avoiding me."

Taehyun felt his heart sink. He had a hunch that Soobin and Beomgyu haven't been hanging out recently because Beomgyu was always with him like always, 24/7. The two were attached to the hip.

"Don't worry about it," Beomgyu said, creasing his hair, "Lets just go to sleep."

\--

Meanwhile, a blue haired boy and a brown haired junior had a sleepover at the blue haired boys house that night. Hueningkai attempted to feed his cousin Soobin some of the cookies he was snacking on,

“You're really not going to eat?” Hueningkai begged his older cousin to eat, who has not been able to eat a proper meal for three days now!

The blue haired boy broke down into tears for the fourth time tonight, “No! How can I eat in a situation like this!” 

Hueningkai sighed, “Again? How many times are you going to cry over Beomgyu?”

He bursted out in tears even more, the heartbroken boy might have said something he would regret, “I hate him! Choi Beomgyu is the scum of earth!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!  
> This chapter was a little longer than the others, there was a lot of storyline to cover but please let know if you prefer short chapters over the longer ones!!  
> also Yeonjun will be introduced in the next chap:)  
> Thank you for reading, take care<3


	5. five♡

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Every year around Xmas time the two best friends, Beomgyu and Soobin, have a tradition where they would do secret Santa with each other. The two found it exciting trying to find stuff to buy each other and compete as to who had the better gift 

The idea of spoiling each other was fun since the two only had each other. Beomgyu in all years of his life only had one friend, Choi Soobin.

They meant during pre school since their parents are good friends, they were forced to spend time with each other. Beomgyu hated talking or making friends for that matter but Soobin was different. It took him a while but before he knew it Soobin was his only friend ever. 

The two shared their deepest secrets with each other and well, according to Soobin, he thought they were soulmates.

"Now it's like we don't even know each other.." The blue haired boy told his cousin hueningkai on the bus to school. 

"I think you should let him explain himself. You can't keep complaining about how it feels like you two are distant now when you're the one ignoring his calls." 

The blue haired boy side eyed his younger cousin, "Since when you were so smart? Shhh. I don't wanna hear the truth." He continued on, "Today is our secret Santa day, we're supposed to exchange gifts."

Hueningkai noticed Soobin's bag a little bigger than usual, "Don't tell me.."

Soobin pouted and looked down at the wrapped gift he stored in his backpack, "He probably forgot. I'm such an idiot for getting him one but I just couldn't break the tradition!" 

Meanwhile sitting on the bus, whispers from other students were all talking about some pink haired dude. 

The two noticed the whispers, 'Hey is that a new student?', 'He's wearing our uniform ooo he's so good looking.' , 'Should I ask if he's a transfer student?!'

Hueningkai and Soobin both turned at the talk of the bus ride, a pink haired boy sitting on the window seat wearing our uniform. 

"Wow..he's so pretty." Soobin was amazed. Can a human be so perfect? From his posture to his bright pink hair and if you take a closer look he's lips are really plump and pink. Pretty.

A senior girl started walking up towards the mysterious boy and tapped his shoulder, "Are you perhaps a transfer student at Luca High?" 

The pink haired boy nodded, "Yeah. It's nice to meet you." He awkwardly bowed his head as the girls started squealing. 

—

After everyone had taken their seat Mr. blause called someone to come in, "Students we have a transfer student from America. Be kind." 

"Here you can come in!" 

The boy walked in and everyone started gasping. Choi Soobin's eyes grew big , 'Oh it's the pink haired hottie on the bus.'

"Hi I'm Choi Yeonjun. My English name is Danny, it's nice to meet you all." 

The girls at the back atomically started squealing at how attractive his voice was. 

"Hmm. There's an empty desk next to Soobin, you can sit there." He continued on, "Also since you're next to him, Soobin could you help him settle in. Give him a tour , help him get adjusted please."

"Ok sir~" Soobin said as the pink haired boy made his way next to Soobin and bowed his head at him.

Soobin bowed back, "Ah hi, I'm soobin."

The pink haired boy smiled, "Nice to meet you Soobin."

'God he's even more attractive close up.' Soobin could get used to looking at his face every morning.

"Okay class for this new Lab report assignment you'd be in pairs of two. If you have trouble picking a partner I'll pick one for you. You have 30 minutes to decide." Mr. blause went back on his phone eating his breakfast. 

The classroom became chaotic as everyone got up and to choose their partner and talk to their friends. The blue haired boy glared at his best friend sitting in front of him. As usual he was sleeping in class. 

'He'll definitely choose Taehyun.' Soobin thought to himself. Looking around his desk to see if he packed a present he saw nothing. No bump in his bag, nothing in his desk, nothing. 'Of course he forgot, what was I thinking?'

"Hey, Sunghoon isn't here today did you want to be my partner?" Jake asked Taehyun but his eyes were glued on the brown haired boy resting his face on his desk. 'But I want to be Beomgyu's partner..' the blonde haired pouted to himself.

Focusing his attention on Jake he said, "Yeah, Jake I'll be your partner. Should we ask Mr. if we can add another member in our group though?" 

"Beomgyu right? You two are attached to the hip huh?"

"It's not like t-"A sudden slam on the desk caught everyone's attention. Taehyun and Jake both turned at the corner of the classroom where it came from.

"Sorry but Soobin is my partner for this project." An angry Beomgyu slammed the desk Yeonjun was sitting on. Emphasized on the "his" , a sense of ownership.

Chills ran down his body as Yeonjun stuttered, "U-uh okay...sorry?" Not knowing what to say in this situation.

Grabbing his hand off the desk, the blue haired boy felt like wanting to fist fight the boy at this moment, "Huh?! Why are you yelling at him? You didn't even say you wanted to be my partner where's all this coming from?" He continued on looking at Yeonjun, "I'll be your partner don't worry, matter of fact let's meet up at my house later to work on it."

Beomgyu scoffed, now he's just being petty! "You're inviting him to your house...you don't even know him."

"I don't know you either! That's how you act towards me now anyways...like strangers so please. Just leave me alone..." he said with a hint of despair in his voice. He didn't know why Beomgyu was acting like he cared about their friendship all of sudden but it hurt him. The two both missed each other but there was this lack of communication. 

Taehyun felt nervous. He knew that Soobin and Beomgyu haven't been talking to each other recently and blamed himself for that reason since it seems like Taehyun snatched Beomgyu away, literally. Now they're bickering?! 

*°:⋆ₓₒ ₓₒ⋆:°*

"Oh and here you go idiot!" Class had ended and outside an angry Soobin threw a wrapped gift at Beomgyu. "I'm such an idiot for still getting you one but I just couldn't break the tradition. So merry X-mas to you." He said with a cold tone and before walking off a concrend Beomgyu grabbed his hand.

"Soobin what happened to us?! Why don't you answer my calls? We used to be so close.." he whimpered.

Tugging his hand off him, the blue haired raised his voice, "Until Taehyun came around. You dropped him for me be honest! You two are attached at the hip you never make time for me now! And suddenly you two became freaking buddy buddy within only two months...it took me years to get to your close circle and break your bubble so why him?!"

"Are you seriously bringing up Taehyun right now?! You sound like you're in middle school right now!"

"What do you think I'm being dramatic? Deny it then! It's the truth and you stopped kissing me when you started hanging out with him..."

'Kissing?!' An ear dropping Taehyun stood at the corner of the hallway trying to listen to their conversation. I mean he knew it wasn't his place but he had to hear what was going on. A sudden hand touched the back of Taehyun's shoulder. 

Jumping up he whispered, "What the hell?!"

"Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you." Yeonjun said, peeking his head to see the two boys at the hallway bickering, "Why are they yelling at each other? Are they a couple?" 

"W-wha? A couple no! Why would you think that?!"

"Okay no need to get defensive." Yeonjun said 

"Why are you even here?"

"Soobin told me to wait outside so we can walk to his house together for the project but I got curious and came up to see what took so long."

Taehyun sighed, why did he get so angry when Yeonjun mentioned them dating? The thought of it made him scared...and now they're talking about kissing?! They kiss each other…?

Beomgyu huffed, "So you're jealous that I stopped kissing you because I hang with Taehyun now?" He stepped closer to the taller and held his uniform tie pulling him towards his eye level, "You couldn't just say that?"

Smashing his lips with Soobin, it started off uncomfortable and aggressive until the other started kissing back and there it was. The need to completely devour each other. Teeth was clashing and tongue was being used. It was lustful and although the two have kissed before it felt like the first time all over again. Soobin pulled the others hair now dominating the kiss until they couldn't breathe anymore and let go, gasping for air.

The brown haired smiled as he wiped the salvia off his mouth as the blue haired just stood there, shocked at what had just happened and how much he enjoyed it. Searching his bag the brown haired boy finally found what he was looking for, a small wrapped gift pulled out of his bag.

Handing it to the boy he smiled,

"Oh and I didn't forget. Merry X-mas Soobin."


	6. Six♡

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

“So what are you two dating?!” an outraged Taehyun yelled to the taller sitting on his bed. The two hung out at Taehyun’s after school like usal. 

“So you saw? And no we're not dating!” he made himself comfortable on the bed pulling out the game controller, “Can we not talk about this now”

“So you just ate his face for nothing? You're telling me you two are not dating after kissing him like that?!” raising his voice, throwing a fit. Beomgyu couldn't wrap his head around what's getting him so worked up, Taehyun himself didn't know either. Why is he so angry?

“Yes. Soobin and I are not dating! Why are you making a fuss out of this?!” 

Taehyun wanted to say something but words wouldn't formulate. It was like his lungs were sticking with each and his throat was getting clumped.Crouching down while holding onto his throat he gasped for air, with rapid breathing. 

Getting up in conrean, “Taehyun! It’s happening again?!” luckily there was a water bottle on his desk, the taller grabbed it and opened it for Taehyun to glup. He let out a few coughs, “Beomgyu..hold me please.” he desperately weep as Beomgyu held him tightly softly creasing his hair. 

“I’m sorry Taehyun, your okay now..shh” 

Sniffing Taheyun felt his breathing return to its normal pace and his throat open its airway. Weird. Truly, it was like Beomgyu’s touch was his medicine. 

He looked up at the taller, “Just tell me why you kissed him if you're not dating. Don't tell me you two are ‘friends with benefits’ or something.”

He sighed, pulling Taehyun on the bed with his hands still wrapped around him, “It was to explore his sexuialty. He asked of me.”

“W-what?”

“It started in the beginning of sophomore year as a joke and eventually, we just didn't stop. Soobin was curious about his sexuilaty from a young age but was never allowed to explore it because of his homophobic parents, there was no way they’d let him get a boyfriend. So to experiment..”

Taheyun cut him off, “He asked you to be his guinea pig?” shocked at what he was hearing.

“Yeah kind of. Of course he gave me a choice not like I was forced or anything. I agreed and at first I thought he was joking, I mean kissing me to see whether you actually like boys are not? But after a few kisses it benefited the both of us. When I was stressed I had someone to lean on physically and he had someone to explore himself with. I mean, I thought by now we would stop but I don't know...no one called the quits.”

Taehyun still trying to wrap this around his head questioned, “So Soobin is gay but what about you? Do you perhaps...like boys?”

Imdentlily talking his hands off the other, the brown haired boy blushed, hiding his face, “W-what type of question?”, “I-I don't know.”

“Well you enjoy kissing Soobin...another boy.”

“Yeah..I guess so, I mean i don't know! I'm not ready to label myself yet.”

Taehyun held his hand and placed it back on his waist leaning closer, “Okay I understand you don't have to answer that don't worry.” Placing his hands on the tallers cheek, cupping his face, “Can you do me a favor?” 

“Mhm?” he nodded. 

“Stop kissing Soobin. If you need someone to de-stress or physically rely on you, use me...you can kiss me instead.”

“Huh? W-what are you talking about? I can't -”

Putting his finger on his lips, “Sh. You can. I use your physical touch anyways why can't I do the same for you? I mean it's just kissing...touch in a d-differnt way.”

The brown haired boy, blushing, held onto Taehyun’s shoulder, “Are you really fine with it?” Gaining his contest one more time the taller stared into Taehyun’s lips and slowly-

“Taehyun oppa mom’s calling you...what's going on?” 

The two boys nervously standing at the opposite side of the room awkwardly chuckled, “n-othing we’ll go right now!”

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

Spiralling around on Soobin’s swivel chair, “Soo you kiss Beomgyu to explore your sexuialty? And it works in both your favours. But that kiss didn't seem like just an experiment to me.” the pink haired boy, Yeonjun was questioning Soobin. He got him to confess everything after he told him that he had caught the two.

Soobin looking down a bit said, “W-what do you mean?”  
Pulling his chair closer the pink harried said, “You like Beomgyu don't you?”

Face turning red the blue harried boy almost fell out hif chair, “S-so what?!” Sighing, “Its unrequited love anyways. Ever since Taehyun came into his life he's been so...distant. It's like he completely dropped him for me.”

“And your scared that Beomgyu might be in love with this taheyun dude?”

Sighing not wanting to admit the sad truth, “He is in love with him. The way he looks at him, talks to him, lets him cling on him. The cold antisocial Beomgyun would never, Taehyun changed him.”

"Hmm it seems we have a lot in common." Yeonjun sighed as his mind wandered to a traumatizing time from the past.

"What do you mean?"

After yeonjun had told him the story of him kissing a guy to explore his own sexuality and later figured out he liked boys , he felt extremely horrible for breaking his ex girlfriend's heart.

Soobin was shocked to hear that, he felt that yeonjun and him were meant to meet.

I mean looking at Yeonjun the boy felt jealous, he had his nails painted, his bright pink hair and light makeup on. (not saying that you have to be gay to wear makeup and paint ur nails bc you don't! Sorry back to the story) The boy seemed confident in his sexuality, everything Soobin wasn't. From his homophobic parents to him sneaking around kissing his best friend who he actually was in love with was all insecurities , Soobin was scared.

Looking up at the pink haired boy with slight tears forming in his eyes he smiled, voice cracking a bit, he said,

"Yeonjun I think you're really cool and amazing."


	7. Seven♡

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

It’s been a few weeks since Taehyun had asked Beomgyu to rely on him for kissing instead of Soobin and since then the two have been at it. Beomgyu would come over perusal and they would kiss but never taking it further than the neck, the brown harried boy stated they would strictly keep it for ‘stress relief’ only but it felt more intimate. Anyone who would see them would think they were a couple except for the two. 

They refused to believe they were more than just best friends. 

As for Soobin and Beomgyu, the brown harried has been trying to reach him since that day at school but he's still ignoring him. Knowing how worked up Taehyun got about their relationship, the boy decided to keep it a secret from him for now. The truth was the boy was terrified, 

He extremely feared losing his friendship with Soobin.

I mean he only had Soobin until Taheyun walked into his life literally. Being an only child, Beomgyu would beg his parents for a sibling when he was younger until he learned to expect it. He had to suck it up, there was no way he could complain when his single mother was working hard to make them a living even if she never had time to remember his birthday or show affection because she was too busy. He had to suck it up until Soobin came around.

Soobin's parents were work friends with his mom and they ended up meeting and being forced to spend time together. Beomgyu despised talking and he saw no need for it. His mom didn't talk much to him nor did he have any friends at school, he was also home alone all the time so he was silent for most of his childhood. 

Until Soobin broke that, the bubbly boy was super caring, made him feel like he liked talking, it made him want to smile, to speak and it gave him a sense of belonging. He felt like he mattered when he hung with Soobin. 

Are all their years of friendship going to fall apart now? No way. This wasn't what he wanted. 

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

Soft lips pressing against each other as Taehyun flinched a bit moving his hands in the air not sure where to place them. The kiss felt needed and comfortable, the type where you get butterflies it shined blue, unlike when Soobin and Beomgyu kissed ,where they craved each other lustfully, that shined red. Pulling away slowly the brown haired cupped his checks and kissed his nose leaving smaller traces around his cheek and forehead. 

“That’s enough for today fairy.” 

The blonde haired pouted, “No neck today?” pulling him closer, “Don’t leave yet.”

The brown haired sighed, never being able to say no to him, tracing his hands on his backs he pulled him closer placing kisses around his neck suddenly using his teeth, he bite the other and a flinch left his mouth sounding like a moan, sucking on his neck the boy let go admiring his art. 

“Since you wanted me to kiss your neck so badly I marked you.”

Getting up from his bed the blonde haired boy walked to his mirror noticing the big red mark right above his collar bone, “Y-you gave me a hickey!”

Smirking before grabbing his bag the brown haired boy made his escape, “Later I have to go home earlier today!” pouting, “Beom come back!” a joke at first but then running after him down the stairs, grabbing a scarf first to cover his hickey, clinging onto his arm he whispered, “No really I’ll walk you out I can't see you leave.” his separation anxiety was kicking in again.

“Oh Beomgyu leaving so soon? At least take this with you.” Taehyun's mom from the kitchen handed her son's best friend homemade brownies, “Share them with your mom too!” 

“I will thank you ahjumma!” 

Sitting on the kitchen table eating dinner Mia, Taehyun's eight year old sister, waved goodbye at Beomgyu. “Bye Mia see you later!” he smiled. The boy was so grateful to have met Taehyun in his life, it was like he had a second home, a second family. 

Walking him to the door the brown haired boy persisted Taehyun not to come outside since it was cold, slowly pulling his hand out of his arm Beomgyu said, “Don't worry I’ll text you, you can let go now.” smiling the blonde haired looked back at the living room to see if anyone was looking, cost was clear. He leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“Okay now you can go, Bye Beom~”

\---

The truth was Beomgyu rushed not because he had to go home but because he wanted to see Soobin. The boy knew if he wouldn’t respond to his calls this was the only way, to directly see what was going on.

The doorbell rang for the fourth time as a disappointed Beomgyu was about to turn away until the door creaked open. 

“Oh Beomgyu are you here for Soobin? Well we’re in the middle of something so why don’t you come back tomorrow kiddo.” A tipsy Mr. Choi said, was he drunk? His foul alcohol breath said it all.

Scared, Beomgyu knew Mr. Choi’s bad habits when he would get drunk. He would often hit Soobin. Trying to get a glimpse of the living room, Beomgyu saw it.

A bruised, crying Soobin sitting on the living room floor looking him straight in the eyes, ‘You shouldn’t have come’ he mouthed to him enough for Beomgyu to understand.

Mr. Choi tried closing the door on Beomgyu as he let out a whimper, “N-no! Soobin-“ before the door was closed shut and locked on him. He fell to the ground just wanting to just burst out into tears. 

He felt like the worst friend ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for the kudos, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Please leave me comments I love reading them<3  
> Take care


	8. Eight♡

｡o°✥✤✣ ✣✤✥°o｡

“Make sure to hand in everything before spring break this Friday!” Mr. Blause said which basically means this was a free period, no one actually catches up with work they didn't hand in on credit recovery days. 

The class becomes loud as students start going around talking to one another. Beomgyu who sat behind Soobin realized that the boy wasn't at school today, he texted him asking if he was okay and surprisingly the boy answered him. 

Soobin: “Yeah Beomgyu I’m fine don't worry too much.”

Beom: “Are you at home..? Should I come over later?”

Soobin: “Yea, you can drop by after school.”

‘He’s not ignoring me anymore?’ Smiling, the boy counted down until the clock hour turned to 3pm, walking up to his desk a blonde haired boy said,

“What are you smiling about?”

The brown haired boy felt conflicted. He didn't want to tell the other because he feared upsetting him, he’ll just tell him later, no big deal. 

“Uh..nothing.”

Taking the empty seat behind him pulling the chair next to him, “Hmmm. I was thinking after school should we get those Archie burgers everyones been talking about?!”

“Oh I have somewhere to be sorry.”

Pouting clinging onto his arm, “You said that last time.” Without realizing he started tugging on his arm, “Come with me~” 

Getting a little annoyed he shrugged his arm off him, “Taehyun I said no.” with a cold stare. The blonde haired almost stopped breathing, why did Beomgyu look so serious? ‘Am I that annoying..’ he thought to himself. Awkwardly smiling he said, “I'm sorry Beom I went overboard, we can just go another day don't worry!” Lips trembling, the boy knew he was going to go home and cry.

The one thing Taehyun feared the most was being a burden on Beomgyu. 

ₓ˚. ୭ ˚○◦˚.˚◦○˚ ୧ .˚ₓ  
Slurping onto their strawberry milkshakes, “Feel better yet?” a pink haired boy smiled at Soobin sitting across from him.  
“Mhm. Thanks for taking me out today.” he looked at the time, “Beomgyu is heading over to my house after school so I have to head back early.”

Taking a bite of the oreo waffle the two ordered and were sharing , “You two are cool now?”

“No but I'm planning on clearing up everything today...I'll tell him finally.”

The boy almost choked, “T-tell him you know what?”

Blushing a bit, the blue haired looked determined and set his mind on this, “I’m going to tell Beomgyu that I have feelings for him!”

“Wow..go for it. I love this side of you.” Yeonjun was happy the boy was acting more confident. 

He smiled, “when did we get so close? You know, I’m grateful for you Yeonjun.”

The two have been texting each other, facetime and calling each other within every chance they get ever since that day Yeonjun came over for the project. Something about Yeonjun’s timing of coming into the other's life was perfect, like a puzzle piece, it fit, they fit. The two had similar humor, liked the same things and Soobin really admired the other. He had everything he didn't have, confidence, open sexuailty, looks..

The day Mr. Choi got drunk and ended up hitting Soobin, they were on the phone just before it happened. Right after, the first person Soobin called was Yeonjun. His friend always had the perfect words to say to someone in pain, he made him feel comfortable. 

Yeonjun convinced Soobin to skip school today so he can treat him and distract his mind from everything. He thought it wasn't much, but the other was very touched by this action.

“Do you think we're close?” Soobin teased, eating the whip cream off his milkshake, “You didn't answer back when I said it. Was I overreacting? Embarrassing~”

Distracted by the mess he made on his face, he reached for the napkin and wiped the whip cream off his nose, “of course we are close~ I was flustered that's why I didn't say anything.”

Holding onto his hand shocked, “You? Choi Yeonjun was flustered? Wow”

“I mean..you know you're really attractive right?”

The insecure boy who went his whole life thinking he was ugly was shocked to hear this. Yeonjun thought he was attractive? Was he lying to him? 

Jumping back a bit, letting go of his hand, he stuttered, “D-don't lie to me.”

“Huh? I'm not lying.” Holding back onto his hands, “You're tall, have a perfect face, the way your upper lip is cured is cute, pretty eyes, what else do I add? You're really attractive Soobin, do you really not know that?”

The blue haired boy felt his heart jump out of chest, Yeonjun was making his heart skip. Before he could say anything Yeonjun pointed at the clock behind him. 

“It's almost three shouldn't you get going?”

“Oh yes! I have to go see Beom!” He started cleaning up, “Thanks Yeonjun, I'll never forget today.”

Patting his head, “don't worry, just don't let that emo boy break your heart. If he makes you cry call me!”

Chucking a bit, “Yeonjun pleaseee, He's not emo!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for slow updates I've been stressed. I feel like this chapter wasn't really good and it was short sorry~  
> next chap will be crazy, Soobin will confess too ahh
> 
> Thank you for reading,   
> take care<3


End file.
